Jeanne Felicienne (Devil's Rising)
Jeanne Felicienne is one of the main female protagonist of Devil's Rising. She is a member of the [[Varia Criminale|'Varia Criminale']] that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade. She carries the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc. Appearance Jeanne is a beautiful, young girl with emerald blue eyes along with beautiful blonde hair tied in long braided hair that ends in a blue patterned hair tie, and standing at the height of 5’8 tops with well-endowed figures with large bust. Her distinguish feature is her scarred mark located on her face, slightly over her nose. Her outfit consisted of combined forms of a traditional England female uniform without the typical neck handkerchief, revealing a set of ties to hold her bosom, and battle attire with a set of bodysuit customized from her Exorcist outfits. It has some mechanical parts, which consist of black, light purple, gold and pale blue accents and matching, gloves, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped clips. She also wears black pantyhose, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her clothing and clips. Personality Jeanne has a cheerful, kind, and childlike personality, where she can make friends with anyone just from having a single conversation with them. She loves and cares for her friends and family even though she forgotten her, but she can also turned into the exact opposite if someone she cares about is harmed. She also calls people by nicknames that she comes up with to show her affections, calling Nicholas"Nico/Nic-kun/Darling", Marilyn "Mary-chan/Onee-chan", Raven "Rave-kun/Onii-chan", and etc. History At some point before the story, Jeanne lived a happy life with her mother, father, and her little sister in the small house at England's countryside. However, it was a brief while until Exorcists from the Catholic Church came and explained that she was compatible to intake on the ritual of the holy spirit of Joan of Arc. With tough choices, she left her family at the age of 15 to take in the ritual, and later on entered the Exorcist institution under the care of Griselda Quarta, one of the top 5 ranking female Exorcist at the time and longtime friends of Jeanne's parents who were Exorcists, but retired early to attend their family's happiness. After 4 years of training in the Exorcist program under Griselda's tutelage, she became a prominent member within the Church and revered with respects as the "Holy Warrior Priestess" or "Reincarnation of Joan of Arc." after receiving the holy spirt of Joan of Arc, and awakening her Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith. However, she ran away from the Church when she figured out the church erased her family's memories of her. They forced her to go to the church all because she carries the Spirit of Joan of Arc, this was after she entered the Church to train to become a Exorcist and Holy Maiden of the Catholic Church. As she found about the truth, the people from the church tried to take her away again, but that's when Raven Dracule, a member of the Hero Faction came and helped her escaped from them. Then she meet Cao Cao, descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era, Leader of the Hero-Faction of Khaos Brigade and wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. He offered to Jeanne to join the Hero Faction since now she knows the truth about her family and church's act. With no choice, she joined the Hero Faction and partnered with Raven, who was the descendant of Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Tables in the Arthurian legend and son of Jupiter, a Ultimate Class Grim-Reaper. After a year, She was later sent along with Raven to spy on Nicholas D. Amduscias, who was in the Oustergraht (Highschool DxD world) at the time, which later on, he invited them to join Nicholas's group and his Peerage. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Master Swordswoman: Jeanne is immensely skilled in fencing swordsmanship that her family has been passed down through generations. Combined with her speed and technique, she is able to dominate most of her opponents by counterattacking them with her own. * ''Felicienne Style Fencing Techniques: ''She uses her family’s swordsmanship that resembles classical fencing (フェンシング fenshingu). Its attacks consist of fast cutting techniques used by her family’s fencing techniques, combining with Japanese sword drawing techniques from her teachings, making the speed that surpasses human margins. The majority of the techniques are named after songs and dances coupled with fencing terms usually spoken in French, but they sometimes make use of Japanese. Expert-Technician: Though her Sacred Gear makes her already inclined to swordsmanship, Jeanne is well-versed technique-type fighter and shown to be powerful with a blade in her own right. She creates Holy swords based upon her opponent’s skill and attributes, creating anti-counter/technique types to overwhelm her opponents. She been seen using Holy swords to hold off High-class, and can use primary her family’s fencing swordsmanship and Japanese Iai swordsmanship without changing her fighting style. Enhanced Speed: through training from her days as Exorcist, Jeanne is noticeably fast for a human. But after receiving Unused Knight Piece from Nicholas, she is able to possesses superhuman speed, which allows her to create after-images of herself to throw her opponent's attention. Equipment Blade Blacksmith: Jeanne's Sacred Gear. The Blade Blacksmith has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes. * Stake Victim Dragon (断罪の聖龍 ステイク・ビクティム・ドラグーン, Suteiku Bikutimu Doragūn) also known as the Holy Dragon of Judgement is the sub-species Balance Breaker wielded by Jeanne. It creates a Dragon made up entirely of Holy Swords. Jeanne is still able to create Holy Swords while in this Balance Breaker. * Blade Knight Mass (聖輝の騎士団ブレード・ナイトマス, Burēdo Naito Masu), also known as the Supreme Holy Knight Army, is Blade Blacksmith's original Balance Breaker, which creates an army of Knights that wields Holy Swords. Rapier: Jeanne also carries a rapier as a secondary weapon. Trivia * Jeanne's appearance is based off Mary Stuart from light novel and anime series, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon). * Jeanne's last name, "Felicienne" is from French, meaning "Great happiness" as to compliment Jeanne's cheerful and childlike personality. * Jeanne's fencing techniques is based off Brook's fencing technique from One Piece. * Jeanne's height is 173 cm. (5 feet 8 inches). Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Humans Category:Varia Criminale Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users